


the blood god (regrets a lot)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Dissociation, Drabble, Fights, Platonic Relationships, Regret, Technoblade-centric, author is projecting, just dudes helpin out the dudes, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he wonders what it was all for. the wars. the fighting.(sometimes he wishes he never took part in any of it.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	the blood god (regrets a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is p much a vent sorry

"You're not bringing your best today, Techno."

Dream's voice cuts through the pink-haired male's thoughts. It's only then that he lifts his head, finally coming to his senses. He's not completely sure how long he had zoned out for, but the blade of the other's signature crossbow next to his head was proof enough that he wasn't paying attention. Techno tries his hardest to ignore the slight lace of concern in his enemy's voice. Ah. _Enemy. _In all honesty, the male wished he didn't have to call Dream that.__

__

__(He wishes a lot of things.)_ _

__

__He can already feel himself falling back into dissociation, and he cursed himself. This was embarrassing, he was better than this._ _

__

__He tells himself that he's better, but he wonders what it's all for. The fighting. The wars._ _

__

__(Sometimes he wishes that he never took part in any of it.)_ _

__

__Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, readying himself to continue the fight. He stumbled over a loose stone as he got up, but found an arm grabbing him, _keeping him safe. _It threw him off. No-one dared to touch him, besides the occasional nudge from Phil or Tommy. That is, of course, discounting the times people had stomped on him, punched him, relished in the pain they caused on someone known to be so strong. He tried not to think about them too much. (He knows it would break him.)___ _

____ _ _

____And yet, here Dream was. Touching him. _How could Dream act like it was nothing? Techno had hurt so many people, he didn't deserve to be treated so delicately. _____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He takes another breath,_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______but this one is shaky. Unstable. He tries to ground himself, bringing his hands up to touch his paling face. Dream is right there when he finally opens his eyes again, waiting patiently with his sword tucked away. Techno wished the other wasn't as nice and just finished him off while he was vulnerable. That's what he would do if it was Dream in his position. (He hates himself for it.) Dream is whispering quiet, affirming words. They seep into Techno like honey, soothing his unspoken wounds._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______There's a silence between them. Techno refuses to break it._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dream understands. Or— Techno hopes he does. No. he knows he does. Dream has always been an understanding and kind person. He knows this. He knows that if he wasn't such a bastard he could probably see more of this Dream and less of the violent and smug one. That's always been his fault, never Dream's._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______(He refuses to admit that he feels safe with the hateful attitude. He knows he deserves it.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He curls up into himself, feeling emerged in the nothingness his surroundings had become. Dream's usually soft, deep voice had become blurred. All Techno could hear was their heartbeats. The gentle voice was only a reminder of the embarrassment that would come later, when he would finally be alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______(He wasn't as strong as everyone made him out to be.)_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed ,, comments nd kudos r appreciated :]


End file.
